


This is a Really Big Plush Toy and I Don't Trust It

by sasuke



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, characters will be added as i add them to the story, so character are in order of appearance/mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuke/pseuds/sasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>filled from the badbadbathhouse persona 4 kink meme: Kanji wins a giant (and adorable) plush toy from a carnival, and he takes it home. He ends up falling asleep with it in his arms, but in the morning, he discovers that his plush is well, no longer inanimate.</p><p>except i changed it bc nanako wins it for him and kanji is suspicious of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a Really Big Plush Toy and I Don't Trust It

‘No one is staring at you.’

‘No really. No one is staring at you.’

_‘… No one is staring at you.’_

Kanji Tatsumi staggered through the carnival, refusing to meet the gaze of everyone who took notice of him, and repeating these thoughts like a mantra. He would be less on guard if the entire town didn’t view him as a delinquent. He almost didn’t come to the carnival because of this fact. Delinquents are supposed to be rough and tough and know how to punch a guy and… not come to carnivals. So why was he currently at one? That would be because Kanji was not even close to a delinquent. Sure, he dressed in dark clothes and had some anger problems… and he’d be lying if he said he never punched out someone for a less-than plausible reason… and he does bleach his hair and have an eyebrow piercing… Okay, so perhaps he definitely looks the part. But, he was not, in any way, a delinquent. And when he heard that an American-style carnival was coming to Inaba, he really couldn’t resist at least taking a peek at what all the fuss was about. But he was honestly regretting and rethinking his decision to come here without his friends.

Kanji let out a long sigh, and scratched the back of his head. He felt his stomach give a weak reminder for why he came here in the first place. Glancing around, he saw many options as to where he could eat. He frowned as he now had to face the decision of what he was in the mood for. The problem was that he couldn’t see very well, seeing as how he didn’t wear his glasses. And he never thought to put in contact lenses, for some reason. He needed to ask someone to tell him what all the stands were… This was a huge risk, but his stomach demanded attention.

“Heya, um… Miss?” Kanji timidly reached out a hand toward a middle aged lady walking on the opposite side of the carnival walkway. “If I were to ask you-“

“KYA--!! WHAT DO YOU WANT? DO YOU WANT MY MONEY?” She stopped in her tracks and held up her arms defensively, “I DON’T HAVE A LOT OF CASH, I’M SORRY. PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” She frantically rambled on.

“Uh-! No-! Miss, I just-!” Kanji yanked his hand back, eyes darting around to the passerby’s who had stopped to watch and were prepared to defend the lady if she needed it. Before he could finish, the lady sprinted off, still rambling about how she didn’t have money. Kanji could feel judgmental glares being thrown his way and he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. After everyone moved on, Kanji just randomly picked one and ended up trudging to (what turned out to be) the elephant ear stand.

“Could I get an elephant ear and a large strawberry lemonade?” Kanji asked when he got up to the stand. An American man with blonde hair was working the stand, which was a relief to Kanji. At least there was one guy he count on to be unafraid of him. The American handed him his food and directed him to a group of benches he could sit at and eat. Kanji paid him and gave a small thank you, heading toward the group of benches.

As Kanji got closer he could see that his friend’s little sister was sitting at one of the benches, and instantly his mood improved tenfold. ‘Thank you, god.’ He praised in his head. Nanako liked him, and didn’t think he was dangerous at all!

“Hey Nanako-chan!” Kanji chirped, sitting across from the pig-tailed girl, who he now noticed was munching on a churro. “Mind if I sit with you?”

Nanako’s eyes lit up and she smiled, mouth still full of churro. She swallowed what was in her mouth before speaking. “Sure Kanji! I didn’t know you were gonna be here!” She cheerfully exclaimed.

“Yeah, it looked like a good time, so I decided to come. Are you here with your dad?” Kanji asked, absent-mindedly ripping his elephant ear to bits so he could just pop them into his mouth.

“Yeah, dad went to go smoke with his friend Adachi! He’s over there!” Nanako pointed over to an area not too far away that was, what Kanji guessed, was a designated smoking area. He spotted what he thought was her dad and another person, he wasn’t wearing his glasses so they were a bit fuzzy, and gave a small wave.

“Kanji, dad’s not looking…” Nanako leaned in and whispered quietly. Kanji felt his face heat up and popped a bit of elephant ear in his mouth.

“…Not wearin’ m’glasses…” Kanji muttered, looking anywhere but at Nanako. Nanako broke out in little giggles, and Kanji looked up at her sheepishly. It was almost worth the embarrassment to see her laugh like that.

“You’re so silly, Kanji!” Nanako chimed, and began eating her churro again. “Big bro was gonna come,” She paused to chew, “but he said he had work tonight. He’s always so busy, sometimes I worry about him…” Nanako gave a sad smile, staring down at her plate. Kanji frowned a little, not entirely knowing how to handle the situation. He took a long slurp of his lemonade, and finished what was left of his elephant ear.

“Well, tell you what, Nanako. Wanna hit some games? Maybe go on a few of those rides? I hear the Americans really go all out with the games. They give out little stuffed animals as prizes! And if you’re lucky enough, you could win a Nanako-sized stuffed animal!” Kanji watched Nanako’s eyes sparkle, and gave a soft smile. She wolfed down the rest of her churro, and spluttered a little when it was a bit too fast for her. Kanji slid his cup toward her, and she guzzled the last bit of it.

“Lemme go ask dad!” Nanako excitedly blurted out after she got a hold of herself. She nearly tripped over her own leg while getting up from the bench. Kanji stifled a chuckle, and watched her trot off to her dad. Kanji watched the 3 blurs as they seemed to talk, and wondered why he didn’t just wear contact lenses. He vaguely saw one of the blurs wave an arm (… or a leg… he couldn’t tell from this far away), and waved back. The shorter of the blurs gradually came into focus and Nanako was nearly jumping with every step.

“Let’s go, let’s go! C’mon Kanji, you’re being so slow!” She latched onto his arm and tried to pull him up.

“Alright, alright.” Kanji snickered, standing up and throwing his trash in the nearby trashcan. “I take it, Dojima-san said ‘yes’?” Kanji questioned, as Nanako took his hand and started leading him to a stand.

“Yeah he said it was fine, and to come find him when we’re done. He also gave me some money for the games and rides!” Nanako nearly sang. Kanji didn’t feel like he was ashamed to be at the carnival anymore. In fact, he had forgotten all about it! As they walked, he heard Nanako quietly humming the Junes theme song, and noticed she was swinging their held hands to the tune.

\----------------------------------------------

The first attraction they got to was a giant swing ride. It was like a giant set of swings that you buckled into, and was also 50 feet high, and swung you around and a moderate speed.

“Nanako, have you been on this ride before? Will it be too scary for you?” Kanji bent down to her level. “This one goes a little fast and I don’t want it to scare you or anything.”

“It’s okay, Kanji! I’ve been on all of these rides before. They had a carnival where Dad and I went for vacation once!” Nanako smiled warmly, as if she was remembering.

“Alright, cool. I just wanted to check.” Kanji said, standing back up. They didn’t have to wait in line very long, since Inaba was so small. If the entire town were at this village, they probably still wouldn’t have to wait very long.

The ride operator led them onto their swings, and made sure they were buckled in correctly. Nanako was in front of Kanji, and she twisted in her seat to wave at him.

“Are you excited, Nanako?” Kanji asked, flashing a smile at her.

“I’m super excited!” Nanako threw a fist in the air and grinned back at him.

“I’m gonna kick your seat, just watch.”

“Kanji! You can’t do that, your legs aren’t long enough!” Nanako playfully gave a pointed look to the good 8 feet between the swings.

“Oh, you’ll see. I’ll kick you so hard you’ll fly into space!” Kanji retorted. “Hey, Nanako, will you bring me a moon rock as a souvenir?”

Nanako stuck her tongue out at Kanji, and the machine started to move. They first elevated into the air. Kanji pumped his legs back and forth to get rocking enough to nudge Nanako’s swing.

“Kanji!” Nanako went into a fit of giggles every time she got nudged. Eventually they started moving, and he could no longer nudge her swing. During the ride, Nanako would turn around to face Kanji and they would make funny faces at each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright Nanako, now that we’ve ridden the fun rides, do you wanna check out the games?” Kanji suggested. They had ridden the go-karts, the bumper cars, the “scrambler”, the mini rollercoaster, and by kanji’s request: the pony rides. Kanji didn’t ride a pony, but instead walked alongside Nanako as she rid one.

“Yeah, let’s go to that one! It has really big bears! They’re really me-sized!” Nanako pulled on his hand and walked them over to a water-shooting game.

“Hello little lady!” The game-worker invitingly greeted them. “Is your big brother taking you around the carnival?” He asked Nanako. She shook her head.

“No, this is my big bro’s friend! He’s super nice!” Nanako cheerily replied. “My real big bro has work tonight so he can’t come! But Kanji saw me and now we’re playing together!”

“Well, that’s very nice of him. Wanna take a shot at this game? You have to shoot water in those circles to win a little stuffed animal! If you find the special jackpot spot, you’ll win the giant bear you see over there! Only 100 yen for 30 seconds of water in your water gun!” The attendant pointed to a strangely shaped bear. It had a zipper attaching its head to its body and it had giant eyes. It almost looked more like a monkey than a bear. Kanji’s brow furrowed as he inspected the monkeybear suspiciously.

“Kanji? What’s wrong?” Nanako’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he turned back to Nanako, who now had a water gun in her hands.

“Uh… no, nothing’s wrong. Are we playing, or what?” He flashed a smile at Nanako, who mirrored it and got her gun ready.

“I’m gonna win you the big one, alright Kanji?” Nanako happily exclaimed, shooting every circle she saw.

“Alright, then I’m gonna try and beat you. If I get the jackpot, I’m giving you the bear.” Kanji was sure he would win, he’d feel bad accepting such a huge gift from her. After about 10 minutes and 2,000 yen later, one of them finally won, the winner squealing and jumping around. Kanji bit his lip as he realized that maybe he wasn’t as good at shooting water guns as he thought. It probably had a lot to do with his awful vision. He had a pile of little stuffed animals he had won while searching for the jackpot, but this meant he had to accept Nanako’s gift.

“Nanako, I think you should keep it…” Kanji began to protest, when she picked up the monkeybear (that was actually taller than her), and gestured for him to take it from her.

“No, I won fair and square, you have to!” She stuck her tongue out mischievously. Kanji made a pained expression, and looked toward the attendant, who shrugged and gave a weak smile. He glanced toward their almost-mountain of smaller animals they had won.

“Alright, fine. But you have to keep the little animals we won. Then we’ll be even, alright?” Kanji offered a small smile.

“Okay! Yay! Here you go, then, Kanji!” Kanji took the monkeybear from Nanako. _‘How am I gonna carry this thing home? It’s weirdly shaped… There’s no easy way to hold it…’_ He thought to himself while watching Nanako as she asked the game attendant for a little grocery bag to put her prizes in. As Nanako turned around, she gave a smile just past Kanji. Turning around, he saw Dojima walking up with wide eyes.

“You two definitely went all out, didn’t you?” Dojima chuckled a little. “Did you have fun, Nanako?”

Nanako nodded vigorously. “Kanji and I did almost everything here! And look at all our prizes! I won the big bear for Kanji for playing with me today!” She beamed at Kanji, and Kanji weakly smiled back.

“Well, I’m glad you had fun. Thank you, Kanji.” Dojima kindly smiled. “We should get going, Nanako. It’s pretty late already.” Dojima took Nanako’s bag full of animals.

“Okay! Bye Kanji!” Kanji barely had enough time to put the monkeybear down before she threw her arms around his middle. “Thanks for playing with me today!”

Kanji smiled heartily and ruffled her hair. “Anytime, Nanako-chan.” She gave him one last sweet grin, and walked off toward her home with Dojima. Kanji held his warm smile for a couple more seconds before turning his attention to the giant monkeybear. “…How am I gonna get this home…?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just kinda lurked around badbadbathhouse and saw a bunch of prompts i will be filling on here  
> i would submit it on the lj thread but i do not have an account and it was last updated in 2009 so... you know... id rather just not  
> ALSO THIS WAS FORMATTED RLY NICELY ON WORD BUT APPARENTLY THATS NOT HOW THINGS WORK HERE AND IT NEEDS TO LOOK LIKE CRAP.


End file.
